Hoxton Breakout
Hoxton Breakout is the third heist contracted by The Dentist. It is a loud heist which involves breaking Hoxton out of prison after his capture by the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Payday: The Heist. It is a two day heist that serves as the sixth free DLC added to the game. The first day follows the trailer plotline, with the crew blasting a concrete corridor underneath a courthouse and rescuing Hoxton by truck. Guiding the truck to a parking lot, players then escape to an FBI office: due to the overwhelming amount of evidence against him, and knowing he wasn't set up by Matt, the crew must steal information on who was responsible so Hoxton can get revenge. As announced in a The Creatures Twitch stream, the heist was released on the 27th of October during a mini event named "Hoxtober". According to the Crimefest websitehttp://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ , this heist was released as a free DLC, as a result of the official Payday 2 group reaching members. Pre-Planning Unlike the previous contracts given by The Dentist, the crew cannot plan ahead by placing assets on either day; not only are players unable to alter their approach or select backup, even standard item placements are not an option. Day 1 Following the trailer's plotline, the day begins with the crew blasting into a concrete corridor as the security detail escorting Hoxton passes. After killing any surviving officers, Hoxton will get up by himself, and a security door will unlock. Exiting the courthouse, Hoxton will climb onto the crew's truck that needs to be escorted past waves of law enforcers. Players must survive strong assaults with little cover, not unlike Heat Street, and clear any blockades in the car's path. Additionally, the car will occasionally pause to allow players to catch up, moving only when interacted with for a few seconds. After first moving the police car blocking the route, the car follows a set path, occasionally turning at intersections. Eventually, players will come to a few more blocks, including spike strips and a destroyed part of road. After travelling far enough, the van will come to a stop at a garage, requiring someone to take a parking ticket to unlock the gates. Immediately after entering the lot, the car will come to automatic bollards, which must be lowered by finding the security room. Spawning behind one of the many doors (easily spotted by the orange "private" sign above them) throughout the three levels, players must pick the locks, saw the handles, or use single charges to open them. After finding the correct door, which can spawn a Bulldozer, a computer must be hacked for seconds. Finally lowering the bollards, the car will turn to the final gate. To escape, the three pieces of armor around the car front must be removed, and the gate unlocked with the ticket stub. Day 2 Smashing into the FBI offices, numerous agents will spawn throughout the building. Hoxton must first be escorted to the server room, where he will lock himself in. Keycards can spawn around the server room, which can close singular blast doors (blocking police access to certain paths) or unlock some security doors. Hoxton will need to use all four monitors to get enough data, with each needing 100 seconds to work. Every Monitor will require the Crew to do one of a set of specific tasks * Head to the Directors office, hack his PC and accept a number of Security Clearances Hoxton sends you * Head to the IT department and bring Hoxton the server containing the "routine Maintenance" data * Download encryption Keys from a PC near the entrance point * Fetch Hoxton some files regarding his case from the Archives * Head to Forensics and search for DNA Evidence on the snitch in Hoxton's case files. The Lab and Lab archives are two separate rooms and needs to be drilled open ( second drill, archives) and lockpicked (forensics lab). Alternatively, after opening one of the two doors, a Keycard or ECM can be used to open a door connecting both rooms. After Hoxton finally finishes filling a server with data, he unlocks the office, and a player must carry the server to the escape vehicle. During the escape, an endless police assault will occur. Reaching a secure door near the entrance (requires drilling or blasting with charges), the basement parking lot can be reached and, once the server is loaded into the car, escape is available. To support the Crew, Keycards and ECMs can be used in several key locations; * The Infirmary (2nd floor, in the hallway surrounding the main office) can be opened, providing a large amount of medical supplies. * The Armory (1st Floor, to the right behind the spiral staircases) can likewise provide huge amounts of ammunition, along with grenades. * Security Doors to the main operations office, limiting the number of entrances the police can take. Those doors can be opened and closed at will by team members by interacting with the door consoles. * Stairwells (only one needed) which allow the crew access to the upper level, giving more ways to get around and elevated firing positions. Law enforcers will also use a series of skybridges to gain access to the building from one side. C4 can be used (two charges required per bridge) to destroy the skybridge and prevent the enemies from spawning from those locations. Variations Day 1 * The route the armored car will take and obstacles it encounters can vary. * The security room location will be behind one of the many "private" doors, which will contain either the room in question, or will be empty save for a dumpster and locked door. The doors are random in number, and can spawn in several locations. * When playing on Overkill mode, a Skulldozer may appear in the parking lot's control room. Day 2 * Keycards can spawn in several locations and differing amounts throughout the offices. * The tasks the crew has to complete before Hoxton can continue hacking may vary Achievements Trivia * This heist was the first to depict female law officers. These female FBI agents are more dangerous than their male colleagues due to them being armed with Bronco .44 revolvers. Upon closer inspection, they seem to carry NYPD Detective Badges, but has the name of the Washington DCPD in place of the former's. * The release video featuring the soundboard of Old Hoxton dialogue contains all the quotes about the prison that he attempted to breakout, including the voice work of the advertisement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QByvKEkaPow * This heist will see the return of Pete Gold to voice Hoxton in PAYDAY 2 confirmed by the Crimefest announcement page. * If multiple players interact with the ticket machine at the same time, they will get one ticket each. This must be done before the first player's interaction ends, give or take a second, else it will become unusable once that player is done with it. This gives the team an advantage since having multiple tickets means that any player can escort the truck to its destination and trigger the escape. ** Parking tickets costs $7 each, as mentioned by Bain when the crew successfully escapes. * Hoxton apparently misses (and presumably likes) prison food, despite the fact that it "gives him shingles", as heard in one of his quotes during the first day. * At random points during the first day, Hoxton may mention that their former driver Matt was not the one who ratted him out, despite betraying the crew in Heat Street and beaten by him in prison. He even suggests the team breaking Matt out some day. * Hoxton and/or Bain mentions a "traitor" at one point during the second day, hinting at a former accomplice or acquaintance of the crew selling Hoxton out in the past. * Chains is likely responsible for the armored truck that Hoxton hides in during the entirety of Day 1, as he (Hoxton) often complains with him about it. * The nickname Houston can be heard used by the other crew members even before Hoxton fashioned it for his replacement. * The server in Day 2 is significantly lighter than the one in Firestarter Day 2, as one can walk normally while carrying it. * The Hoxton Breakout has been mentioned several times before its eventual announcement, from the GO Bank update, to the Dentist update. * In a video released by Overkill on YouTube, it depicts two security guards wearing white shirts and black pants, armed with batons hitting a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit before being blown backwards by an explosion. This clip is seen in the heist teaser video with the wall blowing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5udxiO-lPA * The Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge shows a 5th heister wearing a slightly altered Hoxton mask, as a hint to how Hoxton will look in-game after the breakout.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLIAx19IjmQ * The heist not only marks the first VIP mission in PAYDAY 2, it is the first where instruction is not provided by Bain; instead, objectives and instructions are given by the driver of the truck on the first day, and by Hoxton on the second. ** Despite the Dentist being the contractor of this heist, he has very little, if any, involvement in the entirety of it, only provide comments during the Pre-Planning phase and result screen. ** Even though you are breaking out Hoxton, It is possible to select him as a playable character, and play as him during the Hoxton-Breakout. * This is the only heist in which Skulldozers can appear outside of Death Wish mods, as a scripted enemy inside the control room on Day 1 when playing on Overkill mode. * Sometimes on Day 2, on one of the big screens, you can see a blue screen of death showing that the FBI uses a "FedNet", which is supposedly the opposite of Bain's "CrimeNet". * In the Hoxton Breakout trailer, a a heavily bandaged man can be seen staring at the crew as they drive by. It is believed that this is the same man that was knocked off of the roof in the Big Bank trailer Video Payday 2 New Intro FREEHOXTON|The First Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 FREEHOXTON Teaser 2|The Second Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 The Hoxton Breakout Trailer|The Official Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. External Links Category:PAYDAY 2 heists